Destiny and Magic
by Anime Rose
Summary: This is my 1st ever fanfic be nice! Please R&R! I will be adding a second chapter very soon! Im so bad at writing summarys so just go on and read the story! Oh its a true S&S fanfic lots of mush etc!


Destiny and Magic

Hi! This is my first ever fanfic! Ahhhhh! And I'm really scared about what you guys will think of it! So please R&R or if you want email me! I don't mind if the reviews are good or bad just make sure that they are not to nasty! I will cry :*( Sniff sniff! Ok This is all about the start of sakuras cardcaptor career but its nothing like the real thing! I know its really weird what I've done with the father and maybe a little sad but I thought that I would be different and I haven't read a fanfic like this one yet! Ok please read and I hope you like! If you do I will add the second chapter!And the second chapter or should I say the beginning of S&S's life as cardcaptors Is going to have so much more info in it! And a lot more S&S Anyway please R&R!

Oh I wanted to say Thanks to my Prince Anime prince hes sooo nice thanks for helping me with my site big bro I said I would tell you when I finally posted my fanfic! and I wanted to say a big hi to Kitty tommyson hay what do you want me to call you any nickname? You're the one who convinced me to post this thanks! Oh also I must not forget Anime*star my co-webmaster she has helped loads and shes a massive anime fan to! 

Sorry about all that but please read on read on! 

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own Card captor Sakura! I do own this storyline but defiantly not ccs no matter how much I want to I don't! And please I'm not going to cry like all the other ccs fans I'm just going to start going therapy about it! J

~~~~~~~~~

The wind seemed to blow harder as she neared her house. The sky seemed to get darker as her feelings did to.

All round the weather suited her mood extremely well. Cold and dark. She let a small tear escape it tumbled towards the ground just like her life had that day. Her tear turned to Ice as soon as it touched the cold concrete beneath just like her heart had turned to today.

She looked up at the approaching storm, usually she would be worried about getting rained on but now she just wanted the rain to wash away all the pain which had wrapped itself around her refusing to let her out of this tight cocoon it had created.

Right on cue the rain started to pour, she decided to take a detour into the park the place she always went either to have fun or think about life. This time was different from every other time all she wanted to do was sit and cry. But no matter how much she tried only that one single tear had escaped just as one single person had escaped from her life forever. 

She sat down in the middle of the pathway not even bothering to make her way towards her favourite swing, what was the point nothing not even her favourite things would help her now.

No magic seemed to be left in this world which she thought of as home. She never knew that her home could do something which would scar her so deeply she feared that no medicine on earth could ever mend it. 

The Rain crashed down onto the ground causing splash's up her bare legs. The rain the coldness of its touch meant nothing to her now, nothing did. She had no heart it had been frozen by that simple sentence.

Her memories yet again brought the scene of her house back into view, she tried so hard to push it out of her body just like she had with all her feelings of love and happiness. 

This was something that stayed though. 

  
_****Flashback**** __  
__Sakura ran to the door as it rang for the third time in a row. She hoped it was her dad, he was late HE WAS NEVER LATE! She opened it to be confronted by some very official looking men. _

_  
__'__Oh hello can I help you?' She asked the man directly in front of her. _

_  
__'__Are you miss Sakura Kinnomoto?' He replied _

_  
__'__Yes. Who are you?' She was slightly scared as the men did seem to have a dominating air about them. _

_  
__'__I am pc. Smith and this is pc. Thomas' He said as he gestured towards the other man. _

_  
__'__Oh. How can I help you? My father isn't home so I'm afraid I may have to help you' _

_  
__'__Is it ok if we come in?' Sakura nodded and led them towards her sitting room. Once inside she motioned for them to take a seat and then she sat down in the chair across from them. _

_  
__'__I'm afraid Sakura we have some very upsetting news about your father' pc .Smith looked up to see what Sakura's reaction was. She seemed upset many thought were swirling around in her head about him being hurt. _

_  
__'__I'm afraid he passed away earlier today at Chadwick hospital. The hospital staff did everything they could to revive him. But unfortunately they could do nothing' Sakura looked at them not believing what she was hearing, this couldn't be, he couldn't be true. _

_  
__'__No your lying to me. He isn't dead, what have you done with him?' She shock her head in protest they had to be lying her father was so strong he couldn't just die. _

_  
__'__There was no easy way telling you this, but I'm afraid it is true' He looked at Sakura his eyes filled with unshed tears. _

_  
__'__I knew your father he was a kind and gentle person. And I know he loved you so dearly' Sakura felt her eyes sting with tears trying to push there way to escape. She didn't let them she didn't want them to._

___  
__'__Please leave me' She whispered at the men. _

_  
__'__PLEASE LEAVE ME' She shouted. _

_  
__'__Miss I think it may be best if someone stayed with you' Sakura gritted her teeth trying to stop herself from screaming out. _

_  
__'__My brother will be home soon. I will be fine' This was not true her brother wouldn't be home for a couple of days he was in England._

_  
__'__If you are sure?' Sakura could not speak no more all things which may of contained some form of emotion had lost its spirit and in its place she was left with hatred and pain as if a knife had slowly slid its way into her already broken heart shattering it into even more pieces._

_She nodded in reply. __  
__The police officers made their way towards the front door but she stopped them __  
__'__Please I want to know one thing, how did he die?' the officer turned around and looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. _

_  
__'__Miss I think it may be best you did not no.' She glanced at them pure hatred filled her eyes as this was the only feeling which could be managed. _

_  
__'__I want to know' her teeth gritted making her mouth hurt with the pain of holding them so tight together. _

_  
__'__He had an accident at work, all the blood seemed to be…. Be' the police officer had trouble saying the last part. _

_  
__'__Seemed to be drained from his body' __  
__~~~~end of flashback~~~~ _  
She looked up at the sky thunder now rumbled and lightening flashed lighting up the whole of the park. One bolt hit her school building in front of her.

She got up dragging her lifeless body towards the school deciding what she had to do.   
As she finally entered the school grounds even more lightening flashed around her the thunder was louder and her body losing its life even more as she walked up the stairs towards the roof of her school.

Once she reached the roof she walked towards the ledge and placed her feet upon it. She was sure if anyone would fall from this height they would die immediately upon impact.

The blood would surely empty out of her body before anyone could find her. Just like her fathers had. 

She closed her eyes and took one last breathe, before letting herself topple slowly towards the ground. 

A lightening strike crashed as she fell illuminating the tear which fell with her. She would once again be with her father 'Soon father very soon' she whispered as she waited to reach the bottom. 

She waited sure her body would of collided with the rough playground floor by now. 

Was she in heaven? 

She felt like she was floating. 

She open her eyes, she was still in the air about 3 floors up, but she didn't seem to be moving.

What was happening?

She looked downwards and faced a boy around her age in a strange costume who seemed to be straining as if he was holding a heavy wardrobe above his head but instead he held nothing.   
'Don't move or I will drop you. You could of died' Sakura's eyes filled with the tears which had refused to show themselves earlier.

They gently fell with the rain.   
'Who said I didn't want to die?' She screamed all her emotions seemed to be coming back as if the black aura of pain and hatred which had once surrounded her had been burst.

The boy looked up at her his brown eyes burning deep into her green ones.

They to seemed to be full of sadness.   
'You wont die not now. Not now that I have found you' Sakura listened but did not understand instead she continued to let her emotions flow back inside of her.   
The boy below seemed to no longer holding Sakura as she felt herself fall down towards the ground. 

At last this boy would let her be with her father.

Before she reached the ground she passed out not knowing whether of coldness, pain from her broken heart or the way her head hurt so much, but there was one thing she remembered an electrical pulse running through her body as she hit something warm and strong. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
Sakura awoke with sunlight blinding her sight.

It seemed the storm had passed, she slowly awoke and looked out her window. 

Wait a second she didn't have a window right next to her bed. 

She quickly got up and looked at her surroundings.

Where was she?

She knew she was in someone's bedroom, someone who had recently moved as the room was bare, so empty of colour and life. 

It had a small desk with a few draws a wardrobe, a mirror, a chair, the bed she was lying on and a weird looking chest in the corner of the room.

It was the plainest room she had ever seen.

She did notice one thing a simple picture surrounded by a green frame. 

A boy with what seemed like his mother and a few girls a couple of years older than him. 

Must be a family. 

As she thought of that word family, she realised why her heart was in so much pain and why she felt like something was missing something she needed, needed close to her. 

Her father he was really gone, she couldn't say it but she knew she must she had to so it would sink in. 

Sink in to her already wounded heart. 

She swung her legs out of the bed.

She needed to get away, in the fresh air the world was spinning so fast she felt ill.

Ill from the way her life had been spun upside down in such a short time. 

She walked towards the door of the small bedroom, her will to live and courage failing as she opened it. Who was here now?

Who was here to help her?

Her brother would of heard the news by now, he must be on the long trip home from England. She guessed from the difference in time he would be here later on tonight or even tomorrow.

She looked out of the room, knowing that who ever this person was she hated them, hated them with her life as they had been the one to save it. 

She didn't know why they had bothered her body was only a empty shell which used to carry around thoughts, feelings a heart. 

She clutched her chest as if her heart was missing. No it was still there but it was just frozen just like the rest of her this is why she felt so numb this is why the only tears she shed was out of anger for her father leaving her when she needed him so much. 

She was now at the living room of this small apartment. 

So many sofas, and yet she had seen no one who occupied them. 

She walked over to them feeling there soft texture. 

She was so tired, tired of life of no sleep of pain. She sat down on the sofa trying to relax but she couldn't feel the sofa beneath her she was so numb. 

He died he really died.

She wept into her hands, everything from yesterday haunted her and terrified her just like a ghost would. Her warm tears melting the polar ice cap which was also called her heart.

The tears came out faster now, as if they also wanted to escape just like her feelings had.   
'He loved you' a soft male voice spoke from behind her. 

She didn't even bother looking at the owner.   
'If he loved me so much then why did he leave me?' The owner of the voice came and sat next to her.   
'You know he wouldn't want to, he must of loved you so much. He would never want to see you like this. He would want to remember you for the strong person I know you are.' 

These words seemed to make sense in her messed up brain. She looked towards the boy, it was the one who saved her from last night. 

Why did he do it? She hated him. She really hated him. 

Yet she really couldn't believe these thoughts. He had saved her life, if she had died who would be there for her brother or Tomoyo?   
'Why did you save me?' she asked still looking at the boy.   
'I had to. You couldn't die you still have so much in your life you must do. Your destiny.' 

She looked up at him, how did he know so much about her? and who was he?

All she knew was how he looked.

With those amazing brown eyes, and this hair which seemed so messy but fitted his well built body so much.   
'My name is Syaoran Li. I'm 16 years old. I come from Hong Kong and I'm here to help you' she looked shocked he had answered her question, but still she had more.   
'Why are you here to help me? And why do you know so much about me?' He smiled and began to speak.

  
'Well I am a member of the li clan. Actually I will soon be the head of the clan. We are descendents from a magician called Clow reed. He was the most power magician there ever was. This is why our family also has a long line of magicians. I'm the most powerful one in my family since clow reed this is why I was sent to find you. I have been looking for the one person who can open the clow book. The clow book is a creation of Clow reeds. It was made to hold the magical clow cards, there is 52 cards and each of them has one special power. An example would be the windy card this card cause's gusts of winds, the thunder card produces lightening and so on. These cards have been trapped since clow reed captured them after they escaped many years ago. You are the person who has the power to open the book. You are full of hidden magic, which will only be released once you have the clow key. I know so much about you as I have been studying you for a long time. I knew it was you as I could feel you. Your aura the brightness of the colour I could feel it all the way from Hong Kong.' 

Sakura looked at him as if he was mad.

Magic?

Clow cards?

Her?

What so she had magical powers but she needed a key to release them? 

Ok her mind was a bit screwed up but she didn't need it even more messed around.   
'Wait I think you left out the part where we have magical beasts to protect us and how if I tap my shoes together 3 times and say I want to go home I will' She laughed, it shocked her.

Laugh?

She never thought she would laugh ever again. 

She felt her chest her heart the ice surrounding it was melted, the pain though also escaped with all her feelings. 

Even more pain of her lose than before. 

She cried openly in front of this stranger named syaoran. She wasn't embarrassed not scared to be in his company. She felt like she knew him. He looked in to her eyes, the pain in them was horrible. She couldn't take it all.

She just wrapped her arms around him she needed comfort needed someone to hold.

She needed Syaoran.

He seemed to hesitate at first but than he returned the hug. She felt warm and safe in his arms as if no matter how bad it was at the moment as long as he was there it would get better. 

She cried into his chest not worrying about anything but her father. She had to be strong she had to get on with her life. She would always have her father with her, she knew it sounded corny but she could feel him. He seemed to be smiling down at her helping reassure her that everything was alright, telling her to be strong.   
'I will father for you. I will be strong' She smiled and lifted her head not letting go from the tight grasp she had on syaoran. 

She looked into his eyes.   
'Thank you' he smiled she knew he had accepted her thanks.   
'Don't worry I know things will be fine, I promise' She knew his words were true, he seemed so confident in them. 

She gradually let go of him. 

The coldness suddenly set back in making her realise just how warm it was in Syaorans arms. 

She longed for them to be around her again. 

His smell so sweet. 

She shivered as a breeze swayed into the room. 

Coldness she hated it. Syaoran handed her his jumped, she gladly accepted it, and quickly put it on.

It smelled of him, she took a deep breath of it.   
'You know I wasn't lying earlier when I was talking about magic. I need to prove it to you. please come with me?' He got up from his seat next to her and offered her his hand.

She glanced nervously up at him, he had been so nice he didn't look like he would ever lie to her. 

She placed her hand within his yet again she felt a judder of electricity. 

It felt so familiar the way it passed through her body warming her. 

He must of felt it to as he was looking at his hand in a strange way. She decided to ignore the matter and get up to see what syaoran had to show her. 

She walked along the path towards the room which she had woken up in earlier. She guessed she had been sleeping in his bed. 

She blushed at the thought, not sure why but she still did. 

She was led into Syaorans room and stood in the middle waiting, waiting to see what he would be showing her. 

Such things like this would make her nervous but not now she felt energy in the air. 

Weird she thought almost as if it was magical. Yeah well she was meant to be magical have magic powers and open a stupid book! 

Its just a book what makes it so difficult to open, why did she have to do it now? 

She had other things on her mind much more important. Her father, she felt tears well up in her eyes but she held them in. 

Remember she had to be strong. She clenched her fists, she will win over her tears. 

She looked over to Syaoran he was leaning over something. 

It was that weird chest. She tried to lean around him to see what he was doing but leant a little to hard and feel to the floor. 

She tried to get up as quick as she could but Syaoran turned around just in time to see her splatted all over the floor! 

She gave an embarrassed smile making her face go bright red. He just looked at her with the look (you know the one).   
'What are you looking for?' Sakura's curiosity got the best of her, just what was he looking for?

It better not be this stupid book he kept talking about.   
'This?' Syaoran took out a very old looking book.

It was made out of leather and had the most beautiful decorations on them especially the weird looking creature on the cover. 

She looked at it in aw it really was beautiful. 

Syaoran held it towards her she was scared to take it what if she dropped it she was a bit clumsy. 

'Don't worry I'm sure you wont drop it' He obviously saw her hesitate. 

She reached out to it such a strange book she almost believed it had magical powers. She gently placed her hands beneath the book not letting her eyes leave the mystical beast on the cover it looked as if it was watching her and judging her. 

As soon as she had her hands on it fully, a blast of light brighter than any she had ever seen and the colour of it was pink circled throughout the room causing a crashing sound like thunder. It momentarily blinded her. When she regained her sight she noticed that Syaoran had been blasted half way across the room into the corner where he seemed to be trying to get up while clutching his side.   
'Oh my god what happened are you ok?' She ran to his side the book still in her hands. 

He moved flat against the wall stopping the book from touching him again.   
'Yes I'm fine. Just open the book' He quickly spoke while still moving against the wall.   
'Um how? Does it have a lock or do I just say open?' As she said these words the books lock slowly opened. Both herself and Syaoran stared at it.   
'I guess I just had to say open' she laughed. 

She slowly opened the book leaning forward as if to get a closer look even Syaoran decided to leave the safety of the wall to look closer.   
'No one has opened this book for centuries. You must have great magical power' He said as if he was almost annoyed. 

But still he looked inside. 

All she saw was some cards which looked a bit like playing cards but with picture on them. 

They were beautiful though the top card was called the windy. 

She picked it up looking at it the back of it had a weird pattern which looked like the pattern which was on the seal of the clow book.   
'The windy' she said as she turned the card back round, Syaoran looked at her in total misbelieve.   
'No what are you…..' was all he said before a weird looking lady appeared out of the card and began to swirl around the room. 

A wind like none other moved around the room knocking everything upside down. 

She shielded her eyes with her spare arm but watched as a few of the cards flew out of the book and disappeared into the ceiling she looked up at where they had left for a couple of seconds and back at the book as she watched another card lift and about the fly away.

Oh no this wasn't what was meant to happen. 

She tried to grab the card but the wind was so strong. 

Oh no what would Syaoran think of her?   
'STOP'

she shouted as loud as she could with all the anger she had inside of her which at this moment was a lot. 

At this point the wind stopped and the weird looking lady stood in front of her not moving but smiling. 

The card which had tried to fly away gently floated back to her hand, She looked at it The thunder a picture of a creature which looked like a wolf was on the front. She placed it gently into the book. Then looked back up at the lady.

She was wearing a dress which looked like it could be the creation of Tomoyo, she was so white almost transparent like a ghost but unlike them she was not scared of the lady. 

The lady continued to smile at her and walked towards sakura. 

Sakura didn't move she stood her ground she had enough of all this. 

Still she couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face. 

She reached out her hand to reach the women's, and in return so did the weird women. 

As soon as they touched hands yet another blast of light appeared and surrounded sakura. 

She heard a voice in the background shout her name she guessed it was Syaoran but she didn't care she felt so happy as if she was being lifted off the ground and to her surprise she was. 

She felt something in her hand she looked down at it another card. 

The windy she smiled again on the front was the women who she had just seen. 

She placed the card into the book as she did the wind which was surrounding her gently dispelled and lowered her to the ground. 

She landed on her feet, just in time to confront Syaoran's worried eyes.

He looked at her and then down at the book and at her than at the book.   
'You…' he tried to say but his words seemed stuck.   
'You could have been killed. You never call out the name of the cards without the Clow key.' 

She dropped the book to the floor. 

She felt so tired, syaoran grabbed her as she was about to fall to the ground just like the book.   
'You need your rest you used so much of your magic. You must be a strong magician, not even Clow himself could order the windy to do what he said. You not only stopped her you stopped the rest of the cards from escaping. You have already gained the trust of her, she will probably be your most faithful card' 

Syaoran said this so fast sakuras tired brain couldn't cope. 

She fell limp in Syaoran's arms. 

He tightened his grip looking down at her in complete admiration.   
'Sorry you better rest.' 

He glanced over at the bed, and sighed. Sakura looked at it to, the windy had knocked it over in her attack. Oh no where was she going to go?   
'We better get you to the guest room' 

He reached under her legs so he could carry her in his arms. 

He seemed remarkably strong for someone so young.

She leant her head against his chest and closed her eyes thoughts of what happened today going around in her head. 

She had found her magical powers and also found what seemed like a true friend. She knew that with Syaoran beside her he would help her get through her fathers death, he would help her be strong. 

She opened her eyes as she felt her body come in contact with a soft surface. She smiled at last she could sleep, her eyes seemed to close as she pulled herself into a tight ball. 

Within in second she felt her body drift into unconsciousness becoming relaxed. 

Syaoran stood beside her until her breathing became even and slow. 

He knelt down looking into her face then she felt his gentle fingers pull away some of the strands of hairwhich were over her face.   
'You have been through so much. I just hope that you are up to meeting Keroberos. You have become a card captor now. Your destiny has begun, I just hope you can handle it' he whispered,

sakura smiled as she thought of Syaoran and herself capturing cards battling with other strange mystical creatures while wearing weird costumes. 

She thought of his words so kind and sweet.

I will be fine as long as I have you, syaoran, these were the last thoughts she could muster before she completely drifted into unconsciousness.

Ok that's it! I really hoped you liked it! Please R&R and email me if you want! Oh and don't forget to visit my website [http://www.geocities.com/palaceanime/][1]its full of cardcaptors goodies! Please please please review I want to hear what you think! If you like it I will post the next chapter, but if you hate it I wont! Oh there will be more s&s in the next chapter! Sakura will meet Kero and we find out a bit of Syaorans past and why he needed the Clow book open! So if you want to read it Please Review! Thanks so much!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/palaceanime/



End file.
